A Dragons Deal with Death
by Knightblade018
Summary: Natsu has finally defeated Acnologia however when Ankhseram makes a deal for Zeref's freedom and his friends safety how will Azeroth handle our young fire dragon. First story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone, this is my first story so read review and have fun. Knightblade018 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Warcraft.**

Natsu Dragneel stood in the middle of a wasteland. He was tired, injured, and alone. Blood was leaking from his face. Finally he had done it, Acnologia was dead. It had been a tough fight, both calling on every bit of power they had, determined to kill the other but in the end Natsu was finally able to get the killing blow.

 _'Finally it's done.'_ Thought Natsu, turning around to leave, ready to find his friends and finish with Zeref along with defeating the Spriggan 12. He walked while looking around the wasteland, hoping his friends were alright.

"Well, that was a suprise. I didn't think you would win against that beast." Said a voice behind him. Quickly turning around to see who it was, what he saw he would never forget. A man stood behind him, pale face, black hair, wearing a black robe but it was his eyes that caught his attention the most. Glowing purple that were screaming power. He quickly took a step back, ready to fight.

"Now, wait a moment, I do not wish to fight. I'm here to make a deal but first allow me to introduce myself." Said the man. "I am Ankhseram, god of death. Natsu's eyes widend at this. What did Ankhseram want with him!? Prepairing for another hard fight, determined to win, he ran at him.

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** He said as he swung his fist, blazing flames igniting in his hand, however Ankhseram was faster and caught his attack, flinging him away. Natsu was quick to recover and was about to attack again when Ankseram ran over, grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice. I said I have a deal for you. I'm not here to fight now will you listen?" Said Ankhseram, amused more than anything. It had been a long time since someone had the courage to attack him. It was actually refreshing for once, here was a mortal who woudn't cower before him and he was impressed.

"And what would this deal be?" Natsu asked curiously, wondering what he would want with him. It wasn't everyday Ankherseram was willing to make a deal. He usually only came to the mortal realm to punish mortals like his brother Zeref.

"Quite simple actually. I have this acquaintance of mine you see and I owe her a favor. Her world is currently facing some major problems and she asked for my help." Said Ankhseram, looking at Natsu to see his reaction.

"And what do you need me to do?" Asked Natsu, wondering how he fit into this.

"Simple. I want you to go." Said Ankhseram.

"Why me?" Said Natsu, wondering why out of everyone, he chose him. There had to be a better option.

"It was either you or Zeref. No one else is strong enough and he would likely cause more problems than solve them just to spite me." Said Ankhseram, knowing Zeref would do everything in his power to defy him.

"And what do I get out of this?" Asked Natsu knowing that was true. The few times Natsu spoke to his brother, he'd made it quite clear how much Zeref hated Ankhseram and Natsu couldn't blame him honestly. A kind older brother trying to revive his little brother and cursed with immortality, dark power, and moments of insanity. For a punishment was a cruel fate.

"Again, I will simply lift your brother's curse if you do this and stop this pointless war." Answered Ankhseram, knowing he had Natsu right where he wanted him. Natsu thought about it for a minute. His brother would be free, his friends would be safe, and many innocent lives would be spared. He had no choice to accept.

"I'll do it." Said Natsu. There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello once again. This is where the story really begins. As I'm sure all know, this will be a harem fanfic. This won't be following cannon completely and I will only be pairing girls from Warcraft. If you have any suggestions, let me know. So with that out of the way, let's get started! I don't own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft.**

 **Natsu's Pov**

"Excellent." Said Ankhseram, pleased and turned to look at Acnologia's body. "We have much to do but first." He then looked at me, smiled and snapped his fingers. At first I wondered what he meant then it hit. I fell to my knees in pain, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. I looked up to glare at him. His smile only widened then it stopped.

"What was that?" I breathed out.

"That was me removing the antiboddies in your body." Answered Ankhseram.

Panic surged through me. My antibodies were gone?! Did that mean I was going to end up like Acnologia? I didn't want to end up like that monster doing such horrible things. All I could ask was,

"Why?"

"Simple, I need you much stronger than you are now. You will face beings that make Zeref and Acnologia look like puppies and I won't have you weak cause you want to keep your humanity. To put it bluntly you need to be more than human if you are to win. Much more." He answered, looking at me. Because if you fail, it's not just Azeroth Earthland, will fall to and everyone will die." He then summoned a sword and tossed it to me then pointed at Acnologia's body.

"I believe you know what to do." He said.

I looked at Acnologia for a minute and thought about it. 'Could I really do this? Could I really cross this line? If I did, there would be no going back. What humanity I had would be gone. I would become a dragon. I would out live all my friends. There was one more thing I needed to know before I did this.'

"If I do this, will I become like him?"

"No, he was different. Cursed by Zeref with madness and rage to never know peace. One of Zeref's biggest mistakes. You did him a favor actually. He's finally able to rest in peace. You have nothing to worry about. No, you need to become more than Acnologia, more than Igneel." He looked back at Acnologia then me "Take as long as you need. I'll be right here, waiting."

Looking at Acnologia I thought of my life up to this moment. Every memory, every adventure, every friend I made along the way, all the way up to now. For them, I would do anything.

 _'I'm sorry everyone and I'm sorry father but I have to do this for everyone still alive. Even if I never see you again. If you're safe, I can handle anything.'_ I thought in determination as a tear slid down my face.

 **Ankhseram's Pov**

As I stood there I coudn't help but think of the events to come. Finally Arthas and Deathwing would pay for the crimes committed against me. One claimed to be my champion while the other committed the most vile act against life and death. When Elune mentioned this Scourge that was more than enough to get his aid and that's not even mentioning the Burning Legion.

 _'Arthas and Deathwing, I have a special place in the afterlife for you two.'_ I thought in satisfaction as I watched Natsu Dragneel walk over to Acnologia's body, close his eyes and the sword I gave him slashing open his neck then stood there as blood rained upon his body and as it fell it began to turn into a crimson energy, slowly entering his body. For ten minutes he stood there and when he opened his eyes, I saw golden slitted eyes, glowing with power as he reared his head back and unleashed a devastating roar and I saw something that I would remember for centuries to come. Behind Natsu stood the image of a dragon, scales as red as blood with two horns, one on each side of his head and eyes glowing golden, screaming power. Standing like a king roaring in defiance against all who would challenge him. I couldn't help but laugh. _' Watch out Azeroth, a king would soon be coming and all who stood against him would burn.'_ I thought as my smile turned into full blown laughter.

 **Natsu's Pov**

The moment I reached Acnologia, I wondered how was I suppose to do this? Should I make a small incision and pull some out or just slash into him and let the blood fall on me?

 _'Fuck it. I don't have time for this.'_ I walked over to his neck and closed my eyes in preperation, slashing into his neck. Briefly wondering what this sword was made of, I felt cold as blood washed on me and that cold soon became so hot I felt like I was standing in a giant fire as this heat seeped into me. I started to feel stronger and stronger as if I was becoming a bomb, barely keeping this power contained until finally.

 **"RRRROOOAAAARRRR."** Feeling power flow through my veins until I finally calmed down. Looking over at Ankhseram I asked, "What's next?"

He stopped laughing to look at me for a second then smiled that evil smile of his.

"Follow me. We still have much to do." He answered as he turned around and started walking in a random direction I quickly followed until finally we reached a cliff. Stoping about ten feet from the edge, he held his hand out, gathering his magic and opened a portal. He then looked at me and said,

"Let's go." As he entered the portal.

Without a single bit of hesitation, I followed. I had already gone this far there was no way in hell I was turning back now.

 **Third Person Pov**

As they stepped through the portal, Natsu looked around to see where they were. They were on another cliff looking at a massive valley, woods, and grasslands that went futher than he could see and what corners he could see were cut off by mountains that seemed to touch the clouds. But that wasn't what caught Natsu's attention, what caught his attention was the dragons flying in the sky of all different colors.

"Welcome, Natsu Dragneel to Dragon's End Valley where the souls of dragons go when they die." Said Ankhseram in glee as a massive red dragon with a scar going down his right eyelid and a x shaped scar right below it, landed in front of them.

 **"It's good to see you again, Natsu."** The dragon said.

 **Natsu's Pov**

"I...Igneel." Shock, that was all I could feel as I saw my father smirking at me. I fell to my knees and started crying.

 **"Hey, is that any way to greet your father? Why are you crying?"** Asked Igneel, worry clear in his eyes.

"Its all my fault. If I had been stronger you would-"

 **WHAM!** Igneel had interupted me by slamming his fist into the ground.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE."** Igneel roared then lowering his head to look directly at me, saying, " **Natsu, listen closely. My death was not your fault. It never has and never will."**

"But-" I started again only to be interupted again.

 **"No, Natsu you need to understand, I was already dying before that fight and even then many other dragons and slayers had tried before me. Believe me, there was nothing you could do. The fact that you finally killed the bastard has already made you a legend around here."** Igneel said. I couldn't help but smile as I replied.

"Of course, I am the son of the great fire dragon king, Igneel after all." Igneel only smirked at that.

 **Igneel's Pov**

Pride, a feeling I knew all to well but never as much as right now. Natsu, my child, my son. He had truly become a good man fighting not for vengeance or greed like many who came before him. But for his friends and when the time came he would be a great dragon and an even greater king. I had no doubt about that and though the age of dragons had ended long ago, that didn't mean we were gone. I was sure that Atlas had survived and I was sure others had too. Now the question was were these dragons still loyal to their kings and queens. While I can't say for sure what the other dragons will do with Natsu being the last royal and my son, the moment he ascends, the remaining fire dragons will tear Earthland apart to find him.

 _'Azeroth, I hope your ready because a storm is coming and nothing will be the same.'_ I thought in amusement at the chaos Natsu will cause.

 **"Now I believe we've kept him waiting long enough."** I said looking over at Ankhseram who was just standing there the whole time, that damn smirk on his face.

"Finally, I thought you guys forgot about litte old me." He said in amusement. But I could see a hint of sincerity in his eyes. _'He really has changed hasn't he?'_ I thought, honestly it's about time he's wisend up. Years ago, before Zeref, a lot of this probably could have been avoided now if only Elune stopped by more. I really do enjoy her company.

"Why are we here anyway?" Natsu asked, confused not that I could blame him. It wasn't every day someone among the living was allowed into the afterlife but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Well." Started Ankhseram only to be interupted.

"Allow me to explain." A woman's voice said, making the three of us turn to see who it was.

 **Natsu' Pov**

A woman beautiful, tall lith stood before us. One look and I knew she wasn't human. She had light blue skin, silver hair in a high loose ponytail with glowing golden eyes and pointed ears, wearing a bikini like armor and she had an aura of power but it wasn't like Ankhseram's. It was peaceful, soothing, Oddly enough, he felt relaxed in her presence.

"Who are you?" I questioned bluntly, wondering who or what could give off this aura.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Elune, goddess of the moon and the patron to the Kaldorei. It is a pleasure to meet you Natsu Dragneel, slayer of Acnologia." Elune said, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" Ankhseram questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well, little brother I wanted to meet the person you chose to help me." Said Elune in amusement.

 _'Little brother?'_

 **"Lady Elune, it's nice to see you again. You look absolutely radiant as always."** Igneel said to her. Elune turned to him.

"Oh no, not again." Ankhseram muttered beside me, a look of horror on his face. However before I coud ask, I saw Elune blush.

"And you look as dashing as ever, great king of flames." They were flirting with each other and it was horrible.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes and it get's worse."

"How?"

"They don't even realize their in love. It's like reading a horrible romance novel." We waited awkwardly before Ankhseram finally snapped.

"Okay, that's enough love birds! We're wasting time." Igneel and Elune immediatly started to protest only to be cut off again.

"As I was saying, Natsu I'll be blunt as you are now, you will 's why your here to train. Time does not touch the afterlife. You could spend a hundred years here and only be a minute on Earthland or a month or even a year so we can teach you every thing you need to know. Igneel will teach everything you need to know as well as prepare you for the trasformation and how to use it. I will be teaching you some other forms of magic and my sister will teach you all you need to know about Azeroth. Any questions?" He asked.

"When do we begin?"

"In a moment. I have to hold up on my end of the deal after all." He then turned around, opened a portal and walked through.

 **Mean while on Earthland**

 **Third person Pov**

It was a tough fight but with a lot of help and luck, Fairy Tail was able to make it to the throne room. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Zeref wanted because the moment they entered, Zeref and his Spriggan Twelve were waiting for them. However before anything could happen, a portal opened up right in between them.

"Greetings mortals." Said Ankhseram stepping out of the portal.

"What are you doing here, Ankhseram?" Asked hatefully at the sight of the very being responsible for all his pain.

"I'm here to remove your curse and stop this war." Answered Ankhseram, shocking everyone.

"Why?" Asked Zeref.

"I made a deal with Natsu Dragneel." Answered Ankhseram. That caused a panic.

"What deal?" Asked Erza Scarlet, worry clear in her voice.

"Stop this war and end Zeref's curse and in exchange he helps me with a problem." Ankhseram answered then with a snap of his fingers Zeref had collapsed to his knees in pain.

"And there's the curse removal. Now how to stop this war?" Asked Ankhseram, thinking to himself for a moment. "I got it. I curse everyone in this room that they never will be able to maliciously harm one another from this day on." At that moment, everyone in the room glowed for a second.

"And done. Later! Oh, and just to let everyone know, Natsu already killed Acnologia." He then opened a portal and left. It was then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell."

"Salamader's done it again."

"What the hell did that idiot do this time?"

"ENOUGH!" It was at this point, Macarov had enough. He then turned to Zeref."It seems we have to work together to find that idiot. Will you help us?"

"Yes." Zeref had answered and like that, a truce had been forged.

 **Dragon's End Valley**

 **Ankhseram's Pov**

As I stepped through the portal, I saw everyone was still waiting for me.

"Ok, now I'm ready. Let's begin."

 **And done. So, what did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews. Here is the list for the harem**

 **Alexstrasza**

 **Ysera**

 **Onyxia**

 **Sindragosa**

 **Tyrande Whisperwind**

 **Shandris Feathermoon**

 **Alleria Winndrunner**

 **Sylvanas Windrunner**

 **Vereesa Windrunner**

 **Valeera Sanguinar**

 **Maiev Shadowsong**

 **Jaina Proudmore**

 **And maybe a couple OCs**

 **that's it. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the wait, I had some problems to deal with, also I didn't have anyone available to check for errors so I apologize if I missed some punctuation or misspelled something. I'll have some one look over it later. I don't own World of Warcraft or Fairy Tail.**

 **Dragon End Valley**

 **Third Person Pov**

A dragon lay on a cliff, his scales were blood red. He had two massive wings, two razor sharp horns, and eyes closed, remembering the past events that led to today.

"Natsu, are you ready?" Asked a woman's voice, causing him to remember how this woman had become so important in his life.

 **Flashback**

Natsu Dragneel stood in the middle of a wide opened field, breathing heavily. It had been two years since his training began.

 **"Okay, we're done for today. Natsu, let's go home."** Igneel said, walking up beside him, leaning down so Natsu could climb on his back.

"Yeah, it won't be long now before it begins." Natsu said, thinking on the transfomation as he climbed up. Once on, Igneel stood up and took off into the sky.

 **"Don't worry to much, it will happen then we can move on to more advanced training. Your doing good so far. How is your training going with Elune and Ankhseram?"** He asked as their camp came into view.

"Good, Ankhseram is teaching me some low level magic at the moment. Says he won't teach me higher level stuff until after the change is done."

 **"And Elune?"**

"Going good. History was never something I was good at but I'm learning.

 **"Good."**

"Speaking of Elune, have you asked her out yet?" Natsu asked, causing Igneel to almost screw up the landing.

 **"What the hell are you talking about, brat?"**

"Old man, it is so obvious you both are head over heels for each other."

"He's right you know." Ankhseram said, appearing out of nowhere."You should just tell her already."

 **"I've had enough of this, goodnight."** Igneel said, retreating into the cave.

"And there he goes again." Said Natsu, thinking on all the other times they had this conversation.

"That's why I have come up with a plan." Ankhseram said, grinning evily.

"What do you have in mind cause at this rate, it will be a century before one of them realize it?" Asked Natsu.

"Okay, so here's the plan." He said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'm in."

 **Time skip next morning**

When Igneel woke up, the first thing he saw was a note.

"Hey old man, I got up early to help Ankhseram with something important. I'll meet you at the training field. See ya later."

Briefly wondering what Ankhseram needed Natsu for, he decided to go to the training field to wait for him. He was surprised to see Elune waiting for him.

"Hello Igneel." Elune said, smiling up at him.

 **"Lady Elune, what are you doing here? I thought Natsu's next lesson was tomorrow?"** He asked awkwardly, remembering his conversation with Natsu last night.

"Ankhseram asked me to get you. Said he had something important to tell us." She answered.

 **"I see, well hop on, my lady."** Igneel said, leaning down. As she was about to climb on, a teleportation circle appeared below them.

 **"What the-"**

A moment later, they were gone.

 **Uknown location**

Reappearing, they were quick to look around and were surprised. They were on a hill, looking at a picnic. Walking over, Elune and Igneel found a note.

"Dear sister, we are tired of watching you two beat around the bush so to help you, here's a picnic. Enjoy."

Signed, your loving brother.

"P.S. there's a barrier around the place. You can't leave until sunset."

"That idiot, I am really sorry about this." Elune apologized to Igneel, embarrassed by her brother.

 **"Don't worry about it, besides I have no doubt Natsu was involved in this."** Igneel said.

"So, since were stuck here, how about we eat?" She asked.

 **"Eating with you would be an honor."** Igneel said as he enveloped in light, shocking Elune as where once a dragon stood now stood a man. He wore a black sleeveless jacket, black baggy pants, spiked red hair, and amber slitted eyes.

"After you, my lady." Igneel said.

However unknown to them, fifty yards away in the tree line, five figures were watching them.

"Pass me some popcorn, Metalicana." Said Grandine in her human form. She had pink hair in a pony tail and sky blue slitted eyes with a sky blue dress on.

"Here." Said Metalicana, handing the popcorn over. His human form consisting of black hair, grey slitted eyes, wearing grey pants and a grey mustle shirt.

"Thank you."

"...Why did we invite them again?" Asked Natsu.

"We didn't, they showed up on their own." Ankhseram said.

For the rest of the day, they watched as Igneel and Elune talked to each other about their past and events that shapped their lives until finally it was sunset.

"Today was fun." Said Elune.

" I had fun too." Igneel said.

"Prehaps we can do this again sometime?" Elune asked, looking away shyly.

"I would love to." Igneel answered, causing Elune to smile up at him. "Now let's go punish those two idiots hiding in the tree."

"I coudn't agree more."

 **Flashback end**

While the punishment was painful, it was worth it for they went out the next week and one became two then it was once a week until finally they confessed and Elune spent more time around their home. Eventually, Igneel decided a cave wouldn't work any more and had Natsu and Metalicana help him build a house and Elune moved in. It was five years later Natsu had began his dragonification.

 **Flashback**

Natsu was in pain, there was no other way you could describe it. Elune and Igneel was sitting right next to him, trying to comfort him. Ankhseram was setting up a barrier to keep Natsu's power contained.

"How much longer?" Elune asked.

"Another day or so I'd say, givin the heat and the scale growth." Igneel said.

"Is there any way to speed it up?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sadly."

"There might be a way." Ankhseram spoke up, having just finished the barrier.

"What is it?"

"Channel some of your aura into him, sister."

"How will that help?" Asked Igneel, curiously.

"His body is fighting the dragonification. A losing battle but that is what is causing him pain. Your aura will strengthen his dragonic side and pacify his human side allowing it to completely overpower his human side. There is a side effect however, as you know a dragon slayer is made when a dragon puts a piece of themselves be it a scale, a nail, or even a drop of blood in them and the aura from it bleeds slowly into their body making them slightly dragonic." Ankhseram said looking at both of them. "But dragonification is when that small bleed turns into a flood, pouring through their bodies converting everything into a dragons, thus it is sort of a blood adoption so if you add your aura to the mix you will essentially be blood adopting him too. He will be you're son."

Elune looked down in thought. Truth be told, she had no problem with it. She already thought of Natsu as a son but it wasn't her decision alone to make.

"Do it." Igneel said, looking at her. "We both know you want to."

"Are you sure? I mean he is you're son."

"You are my mate, he already see's you as his mother and we both know you see him as you're own. He is our son even without blood." Igneel said passionately. Elune turned to look at Natsu.

"Natsu, will you let me help?" Elune asked, looking hopefully at him.

"Do it, mom." He said, looking at her as he tried his best to smile. Elune smiled too, tears of happiness running down her face as she reached out and touched his face.

Ankhseram turned around to give them some privacy, not wanting to ruin the moment. He waited as the air around him grew warmer and a faint glow appeared behind him. He waited until finally the air cooled down and the glow died, when he finally turn around to see a red dragon curled up, sleeping with his sister sleeping against his head. Igneel had gone into his dragon form and laid down next to them.

"Sleep well, brat. Tomorrow, your training really begins." He said as he turned around and left.

 **Flashback ends**

His eyes snapped open, showing golden glowing eyes.

 **"Yes, mother."** Natsu Dragneel said, standing up and streching and turning to look at Elune, Ankhseram and Igneel.

"Excellent, now before we send you off, there are some things you need to know." Ankhseram said, looking at Natsu. " But, I'll let Igneel explain the first part."

 **"Natsu, as you know in life I was the king of the fire dragons. However, when you go back to the world of the living, you will be king. Every dragon will feel your presence and while I'm not sure what the other dragons will do, every fire dragon will tear Earthland apart, looking for you. You will need to find a home for them."** Igneel said, looking at his son, wondering how he would take this.

 **"But father, how can I be king? I don't know how to rule, surely there must be someone else?"** Natsu said, afraid of the idea of leading.

 **"My son."** Igneel began. **"When I first sealed my self in you I was scared. My son was being left alone in the world I was terified, but then that old man found you. He took you to Fairy Tail and my fear grew.** He said shocking Natsu who had to ask.

 **"But why?"**

 **"Humans are greedy by nature, and I was scared you would be used. But instead you were welcome as family, you made friends and went on adventures, and when you're friends were in danger you did not hesitate to protect them, even when you were scared and it looked impossible you fought on, and when I died I still watched and then you fought Acnologia with no hesitation I was scared even I did not think you could win, but you did.** Igneel was looking at Natsu as he continued.

 **Then when Ankhseram came to me to talk about his plan for you I attacked him. I was ready to rip him to pieces and he had to restrain me, because I wanted you to have a peaceful life, but you even then you accepted not for glory and power like others before you, but for you're friends even knowing you would never see them again and I couldn't help despite my anger at Ankhseram be proud."** Igneel said lookig at his son with a smile. **"That is how I know you will be a great king anyone can fight and lead but only a great king cares for his people."**

 **"Father."** Natsu said speachless after hearing his father speak so highly of him.

 **"Just remember this wherever you go are people will follow you if there is any advice you should remember it's this. You are the son of Igneel you are the fire dragon king always walk tall my son."**

 **"I will father I swear. But how will I get them to Azeroth?"** Natsu asked.

 **" Don't worry I asked Ankhseram to get a hold of an old friend of mine. In fact you've met him before."** Igneel said as realization dawned on Natsu. **"Yes Atlas Flame lives and as we speak he is gathering the other dragons together. All you have to do is find a home for them and Ankhseram will open a portal to let them threw."** Igneel having said what he needed to took a step back to let Elune speak to him.

"Natsu I have something to ask of you?" She asked looking worried.

 **"What is it mother?"** Natsu asked.

"As we speak a group of sentinels is attacking a Burning Legion base however there is a pitlord opening a portal for reinforcements I have asked my brother to highjack it so you can use it. Can I ask you to help them?" She asked wanting to keep her people safe.

 **"Consider it done no Kaldorei will die on my watch."** Natsu said eyes full of determination to help his mother and to keep innocent people from dying.

"Thank you Natsu and after you're done with that escort the one known as Shandris Fearthermoon back to Darnassus. I will see you there." Elune said walking back to give Igneel a kiss then flashed away.

"Okay ready to go?" Ankhseram asked opening a portal.

 **"Yes I'm ready."** Natsu said walking up to the portal.

"Good, now as you know you have been here a thousand years, but it has only been ten years outside." He said causing Natsu's eyes to widen, but before he could ask. " This is my domain, I can slow things down here if I wish, though I won't be doing this again for a long time It was a pain in the ass."

 **"I see, I'll see you later uncle."** Natsu said then walked through the portal leaving Ankhseram and Igneel alone.

"I'm going to miss having the kid around."

 **"I know. ... You want to go prank Metalicana?"**

"... Yes let's go."

 **Azeroth**

Aggadol was not having a good day he and his army of demons had been laying low in the Ashenvale for years now ploting and sabotaging the Kaldorei and the Horde, of course that all changed when a night elf sentinel had followed one of his satyr scouts and now he had every damn night elf sentinel in the Ashenvale at his doorstep being led by Shandris Feathermoon. And while he was sure he could take them it was better to be safe than sorry.

"My lord the night elves have broken through our defences." A random satyr said panicking.

 **"Leave me I will summon reinforcements."** Aggadol said looking at an old gateway he was gonna make those damn night elves pay.

 **Meanwhile**

Shandris Feathermoon was curently leading a group of sentinels and through the halls of a demon lair.

"Quickly, we cannot allow this pit lord to live another moment."She said racing through the lair shooting down everything in her way. She had not been happy to learn there was a pit lord living under there noses. _"I knew our forces were spread thin, but enough that a pit lord was able to hide under our noses?"_

"General we're here." A night elf said. As they came upon the pit lord.

 **"Greetings night elves, glad you could join me for such a lovely day."** The pit lord said looking at them as though they were ants.

"Silence demon you die today." Said a sentinel to her left looking at the pit lord in anger.

 **"To bad you didn't realize this was a trap."** The pit lord said before opening the portal. **"Come demons of the legion".**

"Retreat now." Shandris said realizing what the portal was. "I will hold them off." As the sentinels were about to argue the portal started to change color from an acid green to a bright gold.

 **"What's going on?"** Aggadoll said as a red dragon came out of the portal. It was massive easily towerering over the pit lord.

 **"Hmm this place reeks of demons I take it you must be the pit lord that lives here, very well prepare yourself demon."** Natsu said looking at the demon then turning to the sentinels he said. **"You all should leave I will deal with him."** Shandris seeing there was nothing they could do here ordered them to retreat.

 **"Mercy?"** Aggadoll asked knowing he could not hope to win.

 **"Sorry all out."** Natsu growled as he reared his head back. Hot flames was the last thing the pit lord saw. Once he was satisfied Natsu took a look around and saw he blasted a hole through the wall. Seeing this he jumped through it and flew off into the air to find the night elves.

Meanwhile at the warcamp they were discusing the events of today.

"Everyone we're done here, pack up and return home." Shandris said making some question the order.

"But general, how do we know the demon is dead?"

"Are you an idiot, did you not see the dragon there's, no way the demon survived."

"I agree, did you see the look on the demons face it was afraid."

"I didn't even know dragons of the red dragonflight could grow that big, how in the name of Elune did Alexstrasza hide him."

"Enough the demon is-."

 **WHAM.** Shandris began before being interupted by something hitting the ground. Everyone immediately left the tent to see what the commotion was and were surprised to see the dragon outside.

 **"Greeings kaldorei."** Natsu said watching them as Shandris steped out. She wore a face mask and full armor and her hair in a ponytail.

"Greetings dragon my name is Shandris Feathermoon we thank you for you're aid." she said she said bowind in gratitude her sentinels following behind her.

 **"You need not thank me, besides I was asked to help**."

"And may I ask who sent you?" Shandris asked wondering who could convince a dragon to help them.

 **"Lady Elune."** Natsu said shocking everyone there. " **She also asked me to escort Shandris Feathermoon back to Darnassus."** Shandris seeing no lie decided to walk forward.

"I am Shandris Feathermoon everyone else return to your posts in the Ashenvale." She said making the dragon look down at her. She couldn't help but be amazed it wasn't everyday one got to see a dragon and one as fine looking as this one.

 **"I see my name is Natsu Dragneel."** Natsu said as he leaned down. **"Hop on I will take you there."** Everyone was shocked it was one thing for a dragon to help you but to offer you a ride. Shandris went to protest but was cut off.

 **"And before you say anything it's faster and I have other things to do."** Natsu said daring her to protest. Shandris seeing a lousing battle climbed on and Natsu took off into the sky.

Shandris was no stranger to flying being a griffon rider but flying on a dragon was different even though they were fying at high speeds it was still a smooth flight don't get her wrong she had no doubt Natsu wasn't going at full speed but still at this rate they would be in Darnassus in two hours. They flew for a while in silence before Shandris decided to say something.

"So how did Alexstrasza hide you, a dragon your size would of been a great help in the war of the Ancients?" Shandris asked knowing he would of been a great help against the Legion.

 **"Well first off I'm not of the red dragonflight."** He said surpising her. **"I'm not even from Azeroth, I come from another world."** Shandris was speechless, a dragon from another world how was that possible. Natsu seeing her surprise decided to continue.

 **"Did you honestly believe only your world had dragons? No there are many worlds with dragons same with elves and humans and even orcs. Now I believe we are have arrived."** Looking up Shandris saw her home. Sitting atop Teldrasill Darnassus was peaceful place buildings spread out many elegant bridges and off to the side was the The Temple of the Moon.

"We should be ok land in the city, the sentinels will think you are a member of the red dragonflight." Shandris said.

 **"Very well."** Natsu said begining his decent as they landed Shandris saw a squad of sentinels running towards them. They stoped however when Shandris climbed down.

"General Feathermoon it's good to have you back lady Tyrande is waiting for you, but why is a member of the red dragon flight here?" One of the sentinels asked staring at Natsu in awe. Shandris went to answer but Natsu interrupted her.

 **"I was asked to bring her here I also seek an audience with Lady Tyrande if you don't mind?"** Natsu asked Then looked down in thought. **Oh one moment."** Then Natsu was inveloped in a red flash.

Shandris wached as where once a dragon stood a man stood slightly taller than her with messy red hair slightly pointed ears and glowing amber slitted eyes wearing black form fitted pants with leather boots and a form fitting grey shirt. Shandris couldn't help but find him attractive.

"Well shall we go now?" Natsu Dragneel asked in his human form grining at them.

"Right, lets go we shouldn't keep lady Tyrande waiting." Shandris said walking toward the temple Natsu and her sentinels following her. As they walked through the town Natsu noticed a lot of people staring at him in surprise and awe.

"You don't get many dragons around here do you?" He asked moving through the town.

"No most of the flights have pretty much isolated themseves. Alexstrasza has her flight on lockdown the bronze flight only cares about protecting the timeline we don't know anything about the green flight in the Emerald dream because we lost contact the black flight is divided at the moment and theres a rumor going around that the blue flight is preparing to declare war on mages everywhere." Shandris answered looking at the people gathering around them. "We Kaldorei still remeber when the dragons were more active on Azeroth ever since they withdrew things have been going downhill. Enough talk we have reached our destination."

Shandris waked into the temple Natsu right behind her thinking over everything he had been told. _"I knew things were bad but for the flights to have done nothing then again if the red flight had done their job the Lich King would never have been a problem, and what the hell is the blue flight thinking."_

"General Feathermoon welcome back I wasn't expecting you so soon much less with a member of the red dragonflight acompanying you." A voice said interupting Natsu's thoughts, She was a night elf with purple skin blue eyes long green hair and wore a white dress. Natsu had no doubt this had to be Tyrande Whisperwind."Report."

"It was as we feared my lady, there was a pit lord and he was opening a portal to summon reinforcements. Thankfuly the red dragon Natsu Dragneel here highjacked the portal preventing more demons from coming and ending the pit lord." Shandris said pausing as she heard the sentinels and priestesses whispering in surprise behind her, however she couldn't make out what they were saying before continuing. "After that Natsu offered to escort me here safely, I acepted and we flew here."

Tyrande was staring at Natsu the entire time as she listened to Shandris's report. _"Why would Alexstrasza send aid now, after all that has happened around Azeroth?"_ She thought.

"There is one more thing my lady Natsu claims not to be a member of the red dragonflight but that he is from another world and that he was asked to help us."Shandris said further shocking everyone in the room at the thought of more dragons outside of Azeroth.

"And who if you don't mind me asking asked you to aid my sentinels?" Tyrane asked and though she was grateful she had to wonder who had the power to ask aid of a dragon from outside of Azeroth as much as she hated to admit it her people didn't have many true allies.

"I was the one to ask Tydande." Elune said apearing in her physical form behind her causing everyone in the room except Natsu to turn around and bow.

"Lady Elune, what can we do for you today?" Tyrande asked surprised lady Elune had come down personaly to talk to them. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"I figured it would be better if I explained things to you but first allow me to introduce you to Natsu Dragneel, my son." Elune said causing everyone to look at Natsu in surprise to know she had another son. "He came here to aid Azeroth and to find a home for his people."

"I see thank you lord Natsu for your aid. Rest assured the Kaldorei will do everything in there power to aid you." Tyrande said bowing to Natsu everyone else following.

"Hey no bowing, and please don't call me lord I hate titles?" Natsu asked not wanting such praise and respect when he did nothing to earn it.

"I'm sorry lord Natsu we cannot you are the son of are patron to do so would disrespect both you and lady Elune." Tyrande said many night elves in the room nodding there heads in agreement.

Natsu was about to try again but was cut off by Elune. "Natsu, thats enough their not going to stop trust me the Kaldorei are stubborn about this, your older brother Cenarius had tried to when they first met him, it didn't work." Elune said looking at her son in exasperation knowing nothing Natsu did would work Cenarius had already tried it in his younger years.

"Yes mother." Natsu grumbled not liking it one bit but knowing there were more important things to deal with at the moment. He'd deal with it later.

"Now then Natsu I have to go. I have other things I need to do, stay here for a while to get your bairings Tyrande will help you she is my most trusted priestess. Take care my child." Elune said then flashed away. Natsu turned to Tyrande who immediately got up.

"Follow me Lord Natsu." She said turning around and walking down a hallway Natsu following her until they entered a garden taking a seat at a table.

"Please have a seat." She said as Natsu sat down. "Now what is it that you need of us my lord?"

Natsu thought for a moment about everything he knew so far and made his decision.

"I need information I already know the history of Azeroth and past events but I'm a little behind on current events like why the dragonflights have isolated themselves? I already know about the bronze and black flights but I know nothing of what has happened with the green, red, and blue flights?" Natsu asked wondering what was going on.

Tyrande thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know much about the green dragon flight other than archdruid Malfurion Stormrage is currently in the Emerald Dream but we haven't been able to contact him yet. The red dragon flight however I can shed some light on." Tyrande said to Natsu. "Awhile ago Deathwing gave the Demon soul to a clan of orcs known as the Dragonmaw clan to enslave the red dragon flight and use the Lifebinder as breeding stock." She said horrifying Natsu. "Thankfully a member of the bronze dragonflight went rogue and decided to warn Alexstrasza and a combined assault between the red blue and green flights the Kaldorei and humans was launched though many died in the battle they were able to wipe the clan out and destroy the Demonsoul but the red dragonflight isolated themselves afterwards."

"I see and the rumor about the blue flight?"

"A rumor at the moment the moment, we don't even know who started it. But we know the Kirin Tor have been gathering there forces, though they could just be prepairing to fight the Litch King."

"And your people?"

"Not good truth be told, while a few will say were doing good we're not, between the Horde, the Naga, and the Burning legion, our forces are spread thin it was a risky move pulling so many sentinels from there posts. I'm thankful you were willing to help." Tyrande answered weary and Natsu noticed how tired she looked.

"Hmm thats all for now, however when was the last time you slept?" Natsu asked. Tyrande blinked not expecting that.

"I have to much to do at the moment, sleep can come later." She said getting up to walk away. "I will send someone to take you to a guest room."

Natsu however had other plans, quickly turning into a smaller version of his dragon form about three times her size she was helpless as he picked her up with a clawed hand and curled up around her covering her up with his wing.

"What are you doing? Tyrande asked blushing in embarasement trying to get out but not having any luck.

 **"Sleeping, and making sure you get some sleep."** Natsu said looking at her with a single eye open before closing it. **"Now get some sleep you aren't going anywhere anytime soon so you might as well."**

Tyrande tried a few more minutes before sleep quickly claimed her Natsu's body heat to comfortable to ignore. Natsu merely smiled before falling a sleep to.

 **Meanwhile**

Two cloaked figures walked down a deserted street turning into a dead end. Making sure no one was around they tapped a brick and watched as the wall disentagrated before walking through they were greeted with the sight of a bronze dragon who turned to look at them.

 **"Khadgar, Vereesa what is it I was about to sleep."**

The two cloaked figures removed there hoods to reveal a elderly man and an elven woman.

"We heard something we thought you would want to know Nozari." The man Khadgar said. He had short grey hair and blue eyes.

 **"What is it?"**

"A giant red dragon came out of a portal and helped a group of night elves slay a pit lord." The woman Vereesa said. She had long silver hair and blue eyes. "It's just as you said."

 **"So it begins, quickly we must prepare for the kings arrival."**

 **And done, now to answer some questions some of you might have. First dragons from Earthland will be coming to Azeroth, mainly fire but there will be others if you have a specific element you want to see leave a review. Second yes Natsu is acting different but keep in mind two things one he's technicaly over a thousand years old between that and his training he's obviously going to change and two the Kaldorei are his mothers people what son isn't goind to be on his best behavior. If you have any other questions let me know and I'll answer as best as I can without spoiling anything. And thats it until next time!**


End file.
